


A Cruel Twist of Fate (2005)

by JennyB



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-03
Updated: 2005-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seto has just been in a car accident. While he waits for the police to talk to him, he reflects on the events of the evening and does some soul-searching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cruel Twist of Fate (2005)

As I sit on the curb waiting for the police officer to return, I pull out my cell phone. Out of habit, I furtively glance around and seeing no one within earshot, I dial the one number I hate calling. It is picked up on the third ring.

“Bernard Davies,” I hear the crisp voice respond. I feel a knot in my stomach. God, I hate dealing with lawyers, even ones as professional and personable as Davies. I take a deep breath.

“It’s me,” I say curtly.

There’s a brief pause as Davies tries to place my voice. Finally recognizing it, he replies, “Good evening, Mr. Kaiba. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I had a little accident tonight,” I respond cryptically.

“I see. How much do you think it will take to settle out of court this time?”

“I’m afraid this one might be a little bit more complicated than that, Bernard.”

“Why’s that?” he quips. “Did you hit some attorney’s new Jag? Hell, if it were me, I’d take you to the cleaners.” He laughs, and I can’t help but smirk.

“No, Bernard. I didn’t hit a car.”

“Tell me it was property.” Even though I know he can’t see me, I automatically shake my head and let out a small sigh. “Christ, we don’t need that kind of publicity. Is it someone we know?” he asks seriously.

Damn, Davies is sharp. Now I remember why I’ve kept him on retainer all these years. “From what the police are saying, it was some street kid, but they haven’t identified him yet. I swear to you I didn’t see him run out on the street, and since they haven’t let me see him yet, I don’t know if I know him.” I shrug offhandedly. “Probably not.”

“Charges?”

“Pending,” I reply. “They’re still investigating.”

“You were sober, right?” I don’t answer him. “Please, tell me you haven’t been drinking,” he pleads. I can hear the worried tone in his voice. Again, I don’t answer him, and I hear him sigh heavily. “Shit, that could be a problem. Not insurmountable, but it will make things difficult to say the least. Did the police test you yet?”

“Yes.”

“And?”

“It was 0.05%. That’s why I’m calling you from the side of the road instead of from the back of a cruiser.”

“Well, thank God for small miracles; you’re right at the limit. If they decide to nail you with DWI, maybe we can look at the calibration schedules of the equipment or something; just don’t let them get a blood sample out of you. Ok, now tell me what happened.” 

“Well, it was starting to get pretty foggy,” I begin.

“Good, that’s really good,” Davies replies, and I can hear the faint scratching of a pen. “That’s something we can work with. Worst case scenario, I could argue this down to a misdemeanour.”

“I guess this kid didn’t see me, and I definitely didn’t see him because my mind was…preoccupied.”

“Hmm. No offence, but that’s probably the lamest, most half-assed explanation for an accident I’ve ever heard. Hell, I doubt even Connors would buy that one, and he’s the most lenient judge currently serving.” There is another pause on the end of the line. “Preoccupied with what?” Davies asks.

I can feel my grip on the cell phone tighten. I know all about attorney-client privilege, but how can I possibly tell him that I’d been thinking about what had happened earlier…

* * *

It was just after 9:00 in the evening and as I stretch languorously out on my bed and close my eyes, I feel a weight land on my shoulder. I open my eyes and see the mop of golden blond hair nestled against me, and I inhale deeply, wanting to smell the scent of his shampoo. I hook my arm around him and gently stroke his hair; it feels so smooth against my fingers and shines like spun gold in the candlelight. At my touch, he perks his head up and smiles at me. I can feel a smile pull at the corners of my mouth, and I stare at my golden puppy through half-lidded eyes.

“Did you enjoy yourself, Seto?” Jou asks me. I chuckle softly; he’s just given me the best blowjob of my life followed by a mind-blowing orgasm, and he asks me if I enjoyed myself. I nod and whisper tiredly, “Puppy, I always enjoy the things you do to me.”

He grins lecherously and whispers back, “Good.” I feel his lips press against mine in a soft kiss. I can taste myself on him, and right then, I feel extremely close to him – closer than I’ve ever felt to anyone. I pull him tightly to me and deepen the kiss, allowing his tongue the freedom to explore. I hear his breath catch for a brief moment, and I know he’s surprised. It’s rare that I let him have control. I can feel myself becoming hard again, and I know he’s aroused too – I can feel his erection poking me in the thigh. I shift my position so I’m lying more on my side, and I reach down to trail my other hand up and down his penis. He shivers involuntarily, and I continue to stroke him, a little harder, a little faster. I break the kiss and regaining control, I start to nip along his jaw line, working down to his neck where I suckle the tender skin. I hear him let out a long, low moan and after being with him for two months now, I know it won’t be long until –

“Seto,” he whimpers. “I want you. I need you – inside me.”

I smirk against the soft flesh of his neck and begin to work his shaft more purposefully. “Patience, Puppy,” I whisper in his ear as I slowly lick along the lobe, causing him to tremble wantonly. By this time, my own cock is begging for release, and it’s all I can do to maintain my own self-control. After another couple of minutes, Jou is writhing underneath me and panting. He looks so cute when he looks that pathetic. I grind my hips against him and ask, “Do you still want me, Puppy?”

He stares at me with a feral glint in his eye and moans, “Oh God, yes, more than anything.”

He opens his legs and I gently lift up his hips. I position myself at his opening and let my eyes roam lustily over his toned, smooth body. I can feel him moving around impatiently, and in one fluid motion, I embed myself fully inside him. He lets out a small grunt at the intrusion, but after a minute, he’s once again impatiently squirming around and I know he’s ready. I chuckle and say, “I think we’re going to have to give you a lesson in patience.”

He glares at me and growls, “Yeah, and maybe I’ll have to cut you off for a week!”

I smile and retort, “Whatever. You couldn’t last one day.” He responds by giving me the finger. That’s what I love about Jou – he’s so expressive, although terribly lacking in subtlety. His emotions run strong and deep; he’s really very passionate about everything he does. Slowly, I begin to slide in and out of him, revelling in how hot and tight he is. I start to tease him by sliding out almost all the way, then slowly pushing back in as deep as I can. He throws his head back against the pillows and moans loudly, rubbing his hands up and down his body as I thrust into him, his one hand absently tweaking one of his nipples, the other slowly stroking himself.

The sight of this is more than I can bear, and I begin slamming into him harder and faster. He lets out a scream of pleasure as I hit his prostate repeatedly, and he grabs blindly at the sheets, entwining them in his fists. I grab his shaft and start stroking him in time to my thrusts, and within seconds, I can feel him explode over my hand. Greedily, I lick my fingers, tasting him as I continue to thrust, and then I too, reach my climax. Each of us sated for the time being, we snuggle together and I can feel myself dozing off.

He kisses me on the tip of the nose and I look into those honey eyes I’ve come to adore. “I love you,” he whispers softly, kissing me on the nose again.

“Mmm hmm,” I reply tiredly, letting my eyes slide closed.

“Do you love me?” he asks.

I open my eyes and frown in confusion. “What kind of question is that?” I demand, maybe a little too sternly, wanting nothing more than to replay the evening in my dreams.

“You never say it, so I was wondering if you really do love me,” he mumbles, not looking me in the eye, but looking down at my chest.

I roll my eyes in irritation. “You sound like an insecure woman, do you know that?” I say coldly, all thoughts of sleep quickly vanishing.

“Well fuck, Seto,” he responds indignantly. “If wanting to hear you say it just one time makes me insecure, then hell, I guess I’m insecure.” In a huff, he turns his back to me.

I can feel my temper rising, but I manage to keep it in check. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, then say, “Look Jounouchi, you know I love you. Hell, you know I love Mokuba too, but do you ever hear me say it to him? What the hell difference does it make whether or not you hear the words?” He rolls over on his back and stares at the ceiling, his arms folded across his chest. For a few minutes, he doesn’t say anything, so I assume the issue is settled. I close my eyes again.

“Maybe I just want to hear you say it.”

That does it. I sit up violently, inadvertently shoving him away in the process. Feeling the rage welling up in me, I sneer, “You want to hear the three words? If that’s what drives you, than you’re an idiot. _Anyone_ can say them and not mean them. Actions speak louder than words, Jounouchi. If you love _me_ so much, then how come you haven’t told your father about us? We’ve been together for two months already. Are you embarrassed by the lifestyle you’ve chosen for yourself?” I can see that my words have struck a nerve with him. I narrow my eyes and hiss, “What’s the matter, Jou? Are you afraid of what your daddy will think knowing his only son, his _namesake_ is gay? Yes, if I were in your position I would be concerned with what that pitiful excuse for a human being thought of me, too.” I can see the tears welling up in his eyes, and my anger quickly ebbs. Damn, I think I went too far with that one. I try to find the words to apologize, but my mind comes up blank. I’ve never admitted to being wrong, and I don’t do apologies. Ever.

“Fuck you, Seto. You know damned well why I haven’t told my father about us! It has nothing to do with being gay or being ashamed of you! Shit, get over yourself; everything isn’t always about you!” he shouts at me, tears of hurt and rage running down his cheeks. He throws back the sheets and stands up, his hands defiantly placed on his hips. “The fact that I even told you about him and what an asshole he is should be a good enough ‘action’ to prove that I love you. You’ve never once said anything to me about when you were young or when you lived with Gozaburo! Fuck, you don’t _trust_ me enough to tell me anything!” He grabs his jeans and t-shirt from the floor and begins getting dressed. I’m momentarily stunned by his words. He’s partially right – it’s not that I don’t trust _him_ ; I don’t trust anyone. By the time I recover from the shock, he’s almost dressed.

“Where are you going?” I ask, genuinely puzzled.

“What the fuck’s it to you?” he retorts angrily.

“Fine.” I can feel my temper rising again. “Go then, see if I care,” I sneer.

“I know you don’t,” he replies coolly, turning on his heel to leave.

I don’t know why I said it, but before I can put my brain in gear, I make the most scathing remark of all: “Oh and by the way, Mutt, thanks for being my little bitch and letting me screw you into oblivion whenever I want, but I don’t think I want it public knowledge that I’ve been slumming for the past two months with a pathetic mongrel like you.”

He stops, his hand on the doorknob. His head snaps around to face me, and a look of complete shock briefly flashes across his face before a fresh wave of bitter tears well up in his eyes. Blinking them away, he disappears through the door and slams it behind him. As soon as he leaves, I get out of bed and with a growl of rage, I proceed to throw everything off my desk, and destroy anything within reach that seems breakable. Once the adrenaline shock wears off, I watch the bedroom door half expecting him to come walking back in. Ten minutes pass, and there’s still no sign of him. After twenty minutes, I realize that he really did leave me. I sit on the edge of the bed in complete disbelief. In all my years, I have never had anyone have the nerve to walk out on me and mean it. As I calm down and get a rational grip on what has transpired, I replay the conversation over in my head, and I berate myself for deliberately hurting Jou.

Feeling guilt like I have never experienced before, I quickly throw on some clothes and head downstairs. The emptiness of the house settles on me like some cold, dark blanket, and I shiver despite the warmth in the room. As I pass the living room, I notice the bar in the corner, and the large decanter of brandy. I slump in one of the armchairs, the decanter in my lap, taking large swigs directly from the bottle. I still feel the guilt, but now it’s covered with a warm, sickly alcohol-induced haze. As I sit there, I recall something Jou had once said to me about how the best way to make a relationship work was to never go to bed angry with the other person. I decide that I can’t sleep knowing what I did to hurt Jou, so I formulate a plan to go see him and make him talk to me so I can swallow my pride and apologize. I guess there’s a first time for everything.

I put the now-half empty decanter on the end table and curse loudly when I trip over the ottoman moments later in my search for car keys. I slide behind the wheel of the Audi and bring the engine to life. I pull out onto the deserted street and hit the accelerator, leaving a long trail of burnt rubber in my wake. The night is cold, and a heavy fog is slowly rolling in. I’m filled with a sense of foreboding as I hear the foghorn sound in the distance. As I drive along, I keep replaying the conversation over and over in my mind. The wounded expression on Jou’s face haunts my memory, and I press the accelerator further down as the need to find him and talk to him becomes like an obsession. About five blocks from Jou’s neighbourhood, I see a flash of white and before I can react, I hit…something. I can feel the back tires pick up as they run over whatever was on the road. I slam on the brakes and wind up locking them up as I skid to a stop, knocking over a mailbox in the process. When I climb out of the car, I can see a pair of legs sprawled awkwardly on the ground behind me.

When I realize that it’s a person I’ve hit, my entire body goes numb and I sink to the curb. I fight back the wave of nausea that washes over me, and I can’t even bring myself to go look at what I’ve done. I pull out my cell phone and call the police to report an accident. Within moments, I can hear sirens in the distance, and all I can think of is how long this is going to take and when will I be able to see Jou?

* * *

I’m startled back to reality by Davies’ voice. “Hello? HELLO!?”

“I’m still here, Bernard,” I say wearily.

“Damn, you really are preoccupied! Look, I’ll take care of everything. You sound like you need to get some rest. Meet me tomorrow morning, say around 9:00, and we’ll talk about what we’re going to do. By then I should have a copy of the police report. Besides, until we know whether or not you’re going to be charged, it’s hard to form a battle plan. Goodnight, and call if you need anything else.”

As soon as I hang up the phone, I hear the rustling of fabric and feel someone sit down next to me. I glance out of the corner of my eye, and I’m shocked to see Jounouchi sitting there. “Jou!” I exclaim. “What are you doing out here?”

The blond grins softly. “I remembered what I had said to you about not going to bed angry, so I was heading back over to your place to apologize for running out on you. Lucky for me I ran into you, huh?”

I pull him tightly into my arms, and am relieved when he snuggles against me. “Jou, don’t apologize, it’s entirely my fault. I’m so sorry for everything I said,” I begin. “I don’t know why I got so angry with you in the first place, and when I lost my temper, I said some things I didn’t really mean. I wasn’t thinking. I wouldn’t trade the last two months for anything.” I take a deep breath and continue, “I know I don’t say it; expressing myself emotionally is a very difficult thing for me. I was taught at a young age to repress all emotions, and it looks like I do too good of a job at that – well, except maybe for anger.” Jou cocks his head to the side in confusion, and I smile at how puppyish he looks. “Jou, I really do love you, with all my heart. And after tonight, I don’t want to risk losing you again.”

He looks me in the eye and grins, “I told my dad about us when I got home.”

I quirk an eyebrow. “Oh? How’d he take it?”

Jou shrugs, “He was pissed off. He yelled at me, punched me in the face, then went to his room and slammed the door. So, better than I had expected…”

I take Jou’s chin in my hand and turn his head from side to side. I don’t see any bruising yet, but I’m sure it’ll come up in the morning. Maybe I’ll ask Davies to slap an assault charge on the bastard…or I’ll call in a ‘favour’ from a business associate. I kiss him once on each cheek. “You didn’t have to –“

Jou puts his fingers on my lips to shush me. “No, you were right, too. I should have told my old man about us. It wasn’t easy, but I’m glad I did, though.”

I nod, and feel him take my hand in his. We sit like that in silence for a few moments. Finally, Jou says, “This doesn’t look very good, Seto, but I know that you’ll come out of this ok.”

I give a small snort of laughter and smirk, “Thanks, Pup. And thanks for forgiving me.”

He smiles and kisses me on the tip of my nose. “That’s what we do for the people we love. I guess now we can both sleep with clear consciences.”

The police officer I spoke with earlier comes back over. “Sorry to keep you waiting, Mr. Kaiba, but we wanted to secure the scene before we got to your interview.” I nod tersely. “Anyway, we’re not charging you with impaired driving, since you were ‘at or below’ the legal limit. We need to do some further investigation as to whether or not the weather had any impact in this case. If it did, then the worst you would be charged with is failure to maintain care and control of your vehicle. If we find otherwise, then you’re looking at vehicular manslaughter.”

“Fine. I’ll have my attorney contact you.”

“Finally, we didn’t find any identification on the kid you hit, but he looks about your age; we were wondering if maybe you knew him from school.” I roll my eyes, but nod that yes, I’ll go take a look.

Jou smiles and stands up with me. Giving me a quick peck on the lips, he says, “Looks like you’re going to be busy for a while. I’ll see you soon, though. I love you.” He waves goodbye, and heads off in the other direction, probably to the all-night arcade down the street.

“I love you, too!” I call after him, and find that saying those three words feels strangely liberating. I see the strange look the police officer is giving me and I scowl at him. He quickly turns away from me as he leads me to the scene. He holds the tape up for me as I duck under it and I wait for him to join me. We walk over to the coroner’s van, behind which sits a gurney draped with a white sheet.

“This is sometimes difficult, especially where motor vehicle accidents are concerned. Are you ready?” the coroner asks me as he grabs one corner of the sheet. I nod for him to proceed, and he flips back the cloth to reveal the body. When I look, I can feel my hand fly up to my mouth as if to stifle a silent scream. I stumble backwards in terror and slowly sink down in shock onto the bumper of one of the patrol cars. Lying there, his face pale, a fresh purple bruise coming to the surface under his left eye, was Jounouchi.


End file.
